An array of concentrator photovoltaic (CPV) solar receiver arrays includes a plurality of receiver assemblies arranged in an X by Y array for receiving the Sun's energy and converting it into electricity. Within current designs, when any particular CPV receiver assembly becomes defective, there is no way to replace the individual receiver assembly. Thus, the only options for solving the problem of a defective assembly are leaving the defective assembly within the array such that the overall electrical energy generated by the array is reduced by the amount of the one receiver, or alternatively, the entire array would have to be replaced. This is due to the fact that current designs for CPV solar energy receivers do not allow for the ready replacement of defective receivers within an array on an individual receiver assembly basis. Thus, there is a need for a design of a CPV solar bulb assembly that enables the assemblies within an array to be individually replaced when the assemblies become defective and cease to function.